Lonely Darkness
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Como me da pena las abandonadas que amaron creyendo ser también amadas.  Un alma que impura, que ha crecido en el abandono, la soledad y la miseria, no puede morir de otra forma que no sea dentro de ella. Pov. Alois. CxA. R&R Please.


"**Lonely Darkness"**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni) **

"_Como me dan pena las abandonadas que amaron creyendo ser también amadas"  
Las Abandonadas, Julio Sexto._

**Disclamer:** Kuroshitsuji II, no me pertenece. No obstante el contenido de este fanfic si. Por lo que queda completamente prohibido el plagio total o parcial de esta obra, de no respetarse lo anterior, me reservo el derecho de demanda, de causar traumas psicológicos al responsable, así como explotarle su disco duro.

**Dedicatoria: ** A Bluephoenix669. Mi vida, esta de lo más retorcidamente antiguo en su mayoría lo que aquí viene, fue muy raro hacer esto. Sin embargo, pese a ello, espero que te guste, o te apacigüe la impaciencia en lo que termino lo que te he prometido. Sabes que todo lo que escribo lo para ti… Aún si en esta ocasión son memorias bastante ambiguas sin sitio ni lugar actual. Ya sabes…Mil gracias por todo. Love you!

**Pareja:** Claude Fausto x Alois Trancy

**Advertencias: ** Shota (Relación entre un mayor de edad y un menor de edad), Muerte de un personaje. Pov. (Narración en primera persona), Spoiler del capítulo núm. 7 de Kuroshitsuji II

**Nota de Autora: **¿Qué si porque escribí este fanfic? Porque sinceramente ese Alois lloroso y abandonado no hizo más que darme un enfriamiento severo en el nido de los recuerdos. No es un escrito muy elaborado. Es más bien algo bastante sencillo, aburrido, predecible y estereotipado, más no está demás darle rienda a la imaginación y a la memoria. Besos.

"_Las abandonadas son como el bagazo,  
que alambica el beso y exprime el abrazo,  
si aún les queda zumo, lo chupa el dolor,  
son tristes bagazos, bagazos de amor."  
Las Abandonadas, Julio Sexto_

**Capitulo Único**  
"**Abandonado"**

_-Claude- Mi voz que gime, que llama, que implora. Puedo oírla, puedo oírme a mí mismo. _

_Puedo…_

_Tú rostro ¿A dónde se dirige? El dolor…es tan intenso. ¿Qué es? ¿Sangre? ¿Por qué quiere matarme? ¿Por qué Ciel Phantomhive me odia? ¿Por qué me culpa? Yo no he hecho nada…no le he hecho nada malo, no ha él. Dile Claude…Dile que no me odie, dile que es mentira. Tú lo sabías._

_¿Tú lo sabías verdad?_

"_**Engañado por los demonios a tu alrededor"**_

_Como lo son ellos…_

_Como lo seré __**yo**__…_

_-Claude- Tus pupilas no se dignan a observarme, y de un momento a otro lo hacen, y no es que se limiten a clavarse en mí, lo que me hiere tan profundamente, es el repudio, el asco y el desprecio que muestra para conmigo. Mi propia mirada cae y la siento derribarse conmigo. _

_¿Tú también me odias? ¿__**Tú también ves lo horrible que soy por dentro, no**__? Tú que lo sabías…ahora también me odias, ahora a ti también te doy asco._

_¿Es porque no soy como él verdad? Porque mi alma ha nacido impura, porque he vivido entre las sombras, cobijado por el velo de la actuación, el desconsuelo del rechazo y la soledad del abandono voluntario. Porque más allá de las palabras que adornen mi apariencia, en realidad soy peor que su más grave insulto._

_Es porque soy mi propio miedo._

_-Claude…-_

_¿Tú también vas a dejarme solo?_

_Ríos carmesís caen de mis labios al suelo, cual asquerosa baba de un beso indeseado. A chorros van empapando la alfombra de la que alardeabas tanto. ¿Sera difícil sacar mi miseria de ella o es que acaso preferirás tirarla antes que tocar mi propia inmundicia? El sello comenzó a punzar en mi lengua y el ardor que en ti pudiera estar provocando el contrato no parecía ni inmutarte un poco…_

_Espero que a ti no te duela tanto como __**esto **__me mata a mí._

_Anhelo que me olvides y te arrepientas. _

_Espero…_

_Espero que jamás recuerdes que existí en tu vida. ¿Hay necesidad de preocuparme por ello? No, tú ya no estás aquí, ya no estás pensando en mí. Tú estás para él solamente. Alois Trancy es un nombre que pasara en tu memoria como tantos lo han hecho antes que yo._

_Entonces… ¿Cuánto tarda en desangrarse gota a gota contra el piso, un cuerpo de proporciones idénticas al mío? _

_Triste crepúsculo de estío, infortunio mío. ¿Por qué florecen los botones de las rosas bajo las lunas del otoño frívolo? ¿Por qué se marchitan los cerezos cuando muere el invierno y la primavera arriba?_

_¿Por qué le temo a las sombras, si tan sólo soy otro hijo más de ellas?_

_Porque soy lo mismo que son ellas, también tengo en mi la corrupción y la maldad que se filtra entre sus brazos._

_¿Qué tiene __**él**__ que no tenga yo?_

_Lo prefieres a él. ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él?_

_¿Acaso me odias ahora tú también? ¿Acaso te doy asco?_

_¿De casualidad alguna vez he sido más que sólo una cena por devorar? ¿Al menos en una ocasión me has querido? ¿Aun si tan sólo fuese una idea descabellada rondando en tu cabeza por un segundo, me has amado?_

_¿Podrías acaso ser tú, el único que me ame?_

"_No"_

_-Claude…Claude-_

_Los demonios buscan entre las almas corrompidas y entre ellas eligen la que mayor cantidad de horror, suciedad y sufrimiento tenga. Aquella cuyo nivel de repugnancia seria para cualquier humano, sencillamente incontrolable. ¿No es así? ¿Es cierto, verdad? Mi alma es como un plato de comida casera, un platillo sin asombro ni magnifico toque culinario, un alimento acostumbrado que viene cumpliendo una función vital…pero él no es así ¿verdad? Él es un alma pura que se refugió entre las sombras a pesar de ser una brillante luz, con su apariencia de ser una sombra cálida e inexplicablemente blanca… Un manjar entre tanta cotidianidad, un platillo gourmet sin precedente._

_Su sabor limpio, exótico y agridulce contra el sabor amargo e insípido de mi alma._

_No necesito inteligencia, ni demasiado sentido común para saber tu decisión. No me interesa creerme algo que no tengo. Mi existencia, tan vana y arruinada como tal jamás fue del querer ajeno… Siempre he estado solo, siempre fui aborrecido y humillado… __Siempre he sido un niño abandonado_

_¿Por qué abría tenido que pensar que esta vez sería distinto? ¿Por qué pude llegar a pensar que alguna vez te hubiese importado? ¿Por qué tuve que creer que no me abandonarías tú también?_

_-…Claude…Clau…-_

_Lágrimas…Lágrimas y sangre._

_-Claude…Por favor…-_

"_Sálvame…"_

_¿Por qué alguien a quien tan sólo le interesaría devorar mi alma tendría que cuidar por mí?_

_¿Por qué "algo" que tan sólo manifiesta repudio hacía mí ahora, habría de salvarme?_

_Incauto. Un completo imbécil por haber dejado algo de mi terror en tus manos._

_Todo se ve tan borroso…Tus ojos de serpiente me miran con desapruebo y asco excesivo. Tu mirada bañándome en odio y desprecio. Los únicos sentimientos que llenaron mi vida, me despide de ella… ¿No es así? Todo se ve tan extraño… ¿Así se mira? ¿Así se siente morir?_

_¿Este es el clímax de mi vida? ¿Esta ha sido mi última pieza de baile?_

"_Olé…"_

_-…Cla…Claude-_

_Mi voz… ¿Acaso esa es mi voz? Esta que escucho bañada en el desamparo, la soledad y la miseria. _

_Todo deja de ser una nube y se va tornado pastoso… ¿Qué es esto? No…Por favor, detenlo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo se está tornando tan oscuro? ¡Aléjalo! ¡Aléjalo! ¡Esta oscuro! ¡Tengo miedo!_

_¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Menos así! _

_¡Alguien!  
_

_¡Por una vez en mi vida…Alguien! ¡Alguien sálveme! ¡Te lo ruego!_

_¡No! ¡No dejes que las sombras me devoren! ¡No quiero! ¡__**No puedo**__! _

_¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!_

"_Apiádate de esta pobre alma…apiádate de mí"_

_La luz se va, tus ojos…No puedo mirar nada. ¡Devuélvanme la luz! __**¡No quiero volver a las sombras**__! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!_

_-¡Cla…Claude..! ¡Claud..! ¡Agh! –_

_No…No… ¡No!_

_¡Prende la luz! ¡No! ¡Necesito ver la luz! ¡Por favor no…no las sombras!_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué tuve que vivir así?_

_¿Por qué tengo que morir así?_

_¿Por qué tuve que ser impuro? ¿Por qué nadie se apiado nunca de mí?_

_Yo no…Yo no quería dañar a nadie…_

_Sólo…Sólo quería….Sólo quería un poco de amor… ¡Sólo un poco!_

_Por favor, no, no la oscuridad, dile que me suelten… ¡Diles que me suelten! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!_

_¿Era mucho pedir?_

_¿Por qué no pude ser como él?_

_¡Por favor! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡No…No! ¡Luz! ¡Préndanla alguien! ¡Claude…Tengo miedo!  
_

_-¡Claude!-_

"_Un grito desgarrador que escapó de su garganta, como si con ello la luz apareciera en un sitio en donde tan sólo ha morado la fría oscuridad. Un grito que se fugó de las llamas del infierno sin que nadie lo oyera"_

_Claude…_

_Claude…_

"_Sollozos…una voz distorsionada. El dolor, el dolor más allá del dolor"_

_¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme? ¿Por qué no me salvaste?..._

_-¡Claude! ¡Claude!-_

"_Alaridos de una bestia con un tiro de gracia en el fondo del corazón"_

_-…Claude….snif…Claude… ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?-_

_¿Acaso estoy muerto?_

_-…Claude…-_

_¿Estoy muerto…verdad?_

_**Owari.**_

_Fue un alma nacida sin inocencia.  
Sin amparo a borrar el pecado original  
A la que le ha heredado uno de sus progenitores.  
Sus delitos más atroces.  
Llenándole su corazón de agonía  
Y del desamor de las que compartieron el lecho  
Con aquel hombre que entregó un cuerpo  
Pero que sólo a una mujer rubia entregó su amor.  
Un pecado que se cuela en los ojos oscuros  
Y la piel blanca que tan solo esconde  
Lo que no puede demostrar bajo su sonrisa alegre…  
Un alma sin inocencia, que ama  
Sin merecer amor.  
¿Sabes quién es esa alma, no es así, amor mio?**  
YLT**_

Jo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de que usara así a Alois? ¿Qué si porque? Bueno, estuve leyendo los comentarios de varias fans en el foro de Kuroshitsuji en español (Y por cierto, le mando un mega beso a todas las niñas hermosas que me han recibido tan cándidamente en el foro, son tan lindas conmigo ¿Cómo no amarlas?). Me dio infinito dolor y tristeza ver al pobre de Alois así. Es la primera vez que trabajo con él, así que en parte fue un desafío.

No creo que Alois sea tan bobo como algunos piensan. Tampoco lo quiero más que a Ciel (Al que por motivos personales es mi personaje favorito para narrar en primera persona) sin embargo, hurgando el baúl de las tristezas es posible crear algo… ¿Decente? Espero sus criticas amores. Me ayudan muchísimo a crecer, y no, no quiero que maten a Alois, es sólo que la inspiración vino a mi y yo… no puedo negarla.

Y por favor sus reviews son sumamente importantes (lo reitero), siempre es importante saber sus criticas, desde la trama, la forma de narrar, la ortografía, etc, etc. So ya saben

R&R!

Besitos… Y aprovechando. Besitos a mi musa hermosa, he hiciste muy feliz el sábado y además, ya sabes, mil gracias por soportarme aún siendo tan insoportable, extraña y demás…

Adiós preciosuras.

Muaks!

**Pd.**  
Seee…el próximo será un Sebastián x Ciel..Obviamente :D

**Pd de Pd.  
**El poema de "Las abandonadas" de Julio Sexto es un poema muy hermoso (y). Sinceramente se los recomiendo: http: / www. rjgeib . com / thoughts / abandonadas /abandonadas . html


End file.
